The way things go
by newerher3
Summary: This is after the end of the game. Garret hawk has been exiled from the City. The Qunari have conquered the City of Kirkwall. What does the Arishok have in stock for Garret? This is rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Capture

**Okay, so this is my third fanfic. I know I suck at writing stories. This is a Yaoi story like the ones before this one. Don't like, why you still here? But for those of you that do like, go have fun! P.S thank you for your support Cloverscar and Mountain-Tenshi ;) Hope you like!**

* * *

It was very cold, now that it was winter. It had been six month since he, Garret Hawk, had left Kirkwall to its own doom. They had refused his hand when he had reached out for them. Had looked at him as if he was some kind of abomination, standing in their midst. So he had left them. He and his friends, except Isabella and Anders, had split apart and gone their own way. The only ones staying together were him and Fenris.

It had been one month since he had begun to learn the language of the Qun. He had always wondered what the meaning the Arishok's words held. Especially the one he had called him, right before he handed over Isabella, Basalit-an. He was recently told by Fenris that the Qunari only called people outside the Qun that. It meant that he was a non-Qunari worthy of respect. He had felt kind of proud of that.

"Hawk"

Garret was pulled out of his thoughts when Fenris called his name.

He put on a face as if he was listening before answering "Yeah, what is it?" Fenris frowned "I know you weren't listening, else you would had noticed the Ashaad following us". "No I admit it I wasn't listening, but I already knew he was there, I just don't want to anything about it. As long he doesn't bother us". Garret didn't bother to stop to wait for Fenris to continue to walk, even though it only took him a second to do so. Fenris broke the silence again "Yeah I know, but you know that where an Ashaad is either a Sten or a Kithshok is near by". This time he stopped and turned around to face him and asked "why are you so afraid, what are you afraid of?" Fenris looked surprised for a second before masking it again and answered "It's not that I'm afraid, I'm just slightly curious to why they are following us, or rather, following you".

Garret was taken aback. Where they following _HIM_? He knew that Fenris was good at sensing what people were up to, but that couldn't be right! Garret looked up at the rocks where the Ashaad was standing, staring right back without wavering for one second. Garret began to have a strange feeling that the Ashaad wasn't alone. True enough, there appeared two other Ashaad's behind the first, also staring at Hawk.

The Ashaad yelled so suddenly that it surprised both Hawk and Fenris. "Shanedan Basalit-an, the Arishok seeks and audience with you". Garret stared at him for a second before he looked at Fenris, who was doing the exact same. He then looked up to see all the Ashaad's waiting for an answer. '_Why does the Arishok want an audience with me? And besides, why has he come back? Is he here to take over Kirkwall? But Kirkwall isn't near here, were out in the middle of nowhere. What is he up to?_' He couldn't let the Ashaad's wait too long so he just answered what he deemed to be the best decision "Then I shall go and meet you're Arishok". It seemed that the Ashaad's where satisfied with his answer. He had learned that they would do anything necessary to fulfill their orders. Garret sent an apologetic look over to Fenris, who just shrugged his shoulders.

They followed the Ashaad's over a small mountain, where the Qunari had made camp. They walked through the many various kinds of tents, until they got to the biggest one that sat in the heart of it all. The Ashaad's, except one, went their own way. The Ashaad motioned for them to follow him in to the tent. Inside the tent behind a huge desk where massive piles of paperwork where stacked on sat the Arishok.

"Shanedan Arishok, I have brought the Basalit-an as you ordered, though it seems that he has a companion with him".

The Arishok looked up from the paper he had been reading. First he looked at the Ashaad, then Hawk and lastly Fenris. "I see. So the elf that speaks the words of the Qun, followed you even when you were exiled from the very own city that you defended from me, typical of you humans". His words shook Garret in more ways than one. He couldn't stop himself from asking "Shanedan Arishok, but I would like to know how you know that I was exiled and not left on my own accord?" Hawk stared him right in the eyes, even though it took all of his willpower to stop himself from averting his eyes. "I see that you have begun to learn the words of the Qun. Did you have the elf teach you?" Hawk immediately knew that he was averting the question. "You did not answer my question. HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Hawk loved that city, and it had torn his soul apart to get exiled from it. He had to know! The Arishok stared at him for a few seconds. He then turned to the Ashaad that was standing to the side. "Panahedan, and take the elf with you". Fenris looked at Hawk, but he was giving the Arishok all of his attention, so he left. The Arishok then looked back at Hawk before answering without wavering "When I left that… City the first time, I said that I would come back to conquer it once and for all. Two months after you had left the City to its own doom, we returned. Without you and the other warriors there to protect it, it fell to our hands in less than a day. We then asked some of the people that had converted to the Qun, of what there had become of you. I was most surprised when I found out that they had exiled you. You, the only one to stand up to me had been abandoned by your own people".

Garret felt like someone was grabbing his heart and twisting it inside of him. His former City had been conquered, and he hadn't been there to stop them. He felt as if he had failed them, even though they were the ones that had given up on him. His whole body felt numb, the 'empress blade' felt heavy on his back and his knees felt like jelly. He couldn't breathe, no matter how many times he sucked air into his lungs. The only thing he felt was the Arishok's eyes on him. What was he gonna do?

* * *

**Okay, I really felt like ending right there. *Peeks up from table* please don't hate me! I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Will you stay?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while (TT_TT****) school is going to start again and my family and I have moved again. This in turn left me with very little time to continue with the story. (TT_TT****) Well I'm still continuing with the story, so don't worry. (^_^)**

* * *

Garret sat inside one of the Qunari tents. The Arishok had suggested (forced) them to stay inn. He could still remember the conversation that he, Fenris and the Arishok had earlier that same day.

_**Flashback:**_

"Why…" Garret had wanted it to sound more forceful, but it came out more like a choking sob. "WHY?" He tried again. This time succeeding in making it sound like he was angry, but the lump in his throat said otherwise. He wanted to cry. Wanted to fall to his knees and cry for the loss of his once bellowed city.

Even though he didn't have any family there except Gamlen, but he didn't really consider him as family. His brother had died on their way to Kirkwall by the hands of an Ogre. His sister had been taken by the circle, but had managed to escape when he and his companions had left Kirkwall. His mother made into an abomination, created with many body parts from women. By the hands of an insane, blood mage apostate. Garret had killed him in a frenzy of fury.

The Arishok looked at Hawk, for a long moment. As if he was searching out the pain and sorrow that Hawk was hiding from him. Trying to pull his weakness out of him and shove it in his face.

"If you do not state the meaning to the question, then I cannot give you a proper answer." The taller male stated, in his all-knowing tone of voice.

It took Garret a minute to calm himself down enough to answer. "Why… did you kill them in order to get to me?" Garret's fist's where tightening so hard that his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his skin and flesh, causing him to bleed.

"Simple. They did not want to convert to the Qun, thus we gave them a second chance. Telling us where you were and live, or keep silent and die. It was up to them to choose." He stated simply. "Still not all died, those that still had worth where forced to drink Qamek."

Garret couldn't believe his own hears. He was the cause the so many had died? Some had even been forced to drink Qamek. He had learned what they used on people that refused the Qun, but still had some worth in staying alive. He knew that Qamek was a substance that was used by the Tamassrans***** to turn those who refused to convert into mindless slaves. It looked a little like lyrium.

He just couldn't keep the question in any longer. "What did you want with me so bad that you had to kill or turn them into Viddath-bas***** to get to me? What do you want from me?" Garret stared him right in the eyes unwavering, even though his voice lost some of its force.

The Arishok was a bit surprised that he knew about the Qamek, but he supposed it was the elf that had taught him about the Qun. Speaking of which, the elf hadn't looked that surprised about all of this, rather it looked more like he had expected it. He had to keep a careful eye on him, or he might regret it later.

"You are meant to be with the Qun. Asit tal-eb*****" With that, he left. Leaving the questions to be answered for another time!

_**Flashback end:**_

Garret was furious with himself. He could have demanded an answer, but he didn't. He hated how weak he had become over the months. Before all of this, he would have demanded an answer even if he had to fight for it. He was weak, and he hated it. He knew that Fenris saw it too. But the only way to get an answer was to ask him directly. He knew that he had to face the truth, but he didn't like how it hurt. Well better get it over with!

"Am I…" He hesitated a little before he forced himself to ask. "Am I weak, Fenris?"

The lyrium marked elf looked at him, and truly saw how tired Hawk had become over the little time that had passed. "No. You are not weak, mentally or physically. You have simply lost your touch a little. Being with the Qunari might help you regain it." Garret starred at his long-time friend in shock. He wanted him to stay with them. Fenris continued before he could ask. "But it all depends on. Can you forgive them for the crime they have committed? The city abandoned you! Not the other way around. The Qunari don't chase people around unless they have a significant purpose for the Qun. The Arishok knows, but he will not tell us unless we, or rather you, learn the way of the Qun. Will you trust him?"

Garret couldn't speak, couldn't do anything at all. He knew that Fenris was right. But he simply couldn't forget the city. It had been his home for so long. He didn't know if he could establish a new one with the very ones that had torn it down. Fenris looked at him, waiting for an answer. "I… I will try. But I cannot promise anything." Garret couldn't believe his own words, but he didn't care. He was far too tired to speak anymore. He walked over the HUGE pile of fur that had been made into a make-shift bed for them both to sleep on for the night. Getting out of his armor (Armor of the champion) had never been this hard. He had to get Fenris to help him with it. He was thank-full to get out of it; it seemed to have gotten a lot heavier since he had heard the news.

Fenris decided that it was also time for him to go to sleep, right after he had gotten Hawk out of the armor. It was going to be a long day tomorrow for the both of them, and they would need all the rest that they could get.

**TCB**

* * *

***Tamassrans: Literally means "Those Who Speak." It's a priest who is charged with educating the young. It's exclusively a role for women.**

*** Viddath-bas: Person turned into a mindless creature with Qamek.**

*** Asit tal-eb: Means "The way things are meant to be." or "It is to be."**

* * *

**Okay that all for now. Collage is starting up soon so I won't have much time to write on the story. But I promise to post a new chapter in a month or two. **

**Please don't hate me. (TT_TT****) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: surprise attack

**Hey guys. I am SO sorry for not having updated for such a long time. I hope you can forgive me. I really hate collage right now! But here it is, the third chapter, hope you enjoy. P.S wrote a little of perverted thought's in here.**

* * *

Garret awoke when Fenris shook him. He noticed from the small gap in the tent that the sun was rising in the horizon. It had to be at least 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Weren't we supposed to wake up at 8 o'clock?" Garret asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Not here. The Qunari always wake up at dawn. If we do not follow the same example, how are we supposed to fit in?" Fenris asked, already in his armor and his blade strapped to his back. "You have a point. But what are we supposed to do now that we are awake?" Garret asked putting on his armor. "We meet with the Arishok and then he will send you to the Tamassrans. They will educate you and then give you a role in the Qun." Fenris then handed Garret the 'Empress blade' and turned to leave. "But do you know where the Arishok's tent is?" Fenris gave him a 'are you stupid' look before answering "It's the largest one of course." Garret wanted to hit himself for asking such a stupid question.

It was a cold morning. Garret wanted to jump back inside the tent, he hated the cold. He looked around, seeing the Qunari getting ready for another day. They walked around, looking for the tent that belonged to the Arishok. They rounded a corner and saw it. A huge magnificent blood red tent decorated with gold symbols. Outside the door stood two Sten, guarding the entrance in case some intruders wanted to kill their leader. Fenris started walking towards them, Garret not far behind. They stopped right in front the entrance. "Shanedan, we have been summoned by the Arishok, and ask for the permission to enter." The Sten looked at him for a second before stepping aside, letting the two men pass.

Garret was speechless. The outside of the tent was nothing like the inside. The room was littered with books of their culture the furniture's decorated in the color of red, gold and black. There was also a huge desk with the same colors as the chars, and behind it sat the Arishok. There was fur on the ground, making Garret want to kneel to touch it. Then there was a separate room, possibly the Arishok's bed chamber. He began to wonder how it would look like, with the Arishok laying in the bed draped in fur, completely naked underneath.

No. Garret wasn't gay, he was bi. But somehow he had always been fascinated by the big brute of the Qunari leader. But of course he would never be a uke, his body all but screamed seme.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Fenris started speaking. "Shanedan Arishok. We have arrived to get our orders." The Arishok looked up from the scroll the he was reading. "So I see." He answered. He directed his attention towards Hawk before stating "Thou I would not have guessed that you would submit so easily." Hawk stared him right in the eye before saying "I will not submit to anyone. I am simply doing this for Fenris' sake. So watch it, I might be chained down by you, but can still bite." The Arishok smirked before answering "It has been a while since I have had a challenge. I will enjoy, like your people say, breaking you." Hawk stood frozen in place, his jaw hanging wide open in shock. The Arishok turned back to his scroll the said "The Tamassrans are in the green tent farter to the north. I suggest you leave before noon, Panahedan."

Suddenly there was a roar of 'Teth a' it was a sound of warning or attention, but in this case it was warning.

Fenris and Garret ran outside with the Arishok hot on their heel. When they arrived, they found mercenaries attacking them. Suddenly Hawk heard a voice that he wanted to forget so badly. "Attack, don't let them rest. If we kill them and get Hawks head in the process we'll be famous." Hawk gave a groan, sucked in a lungful of air and then shouted "DIDN'T THINK I'D SEE YOUR STUPID BALD HEAD AGAIN!" The man turned his head towards the sound while everyone else stops fighting. The man gave a snarl. "You! Whose fault do you think I'm bald in the first place?" Fenris looked at Hawk with a 'What did you do?' look, while the Arishok asked "Care to explain?" Garret put a hand to the back of his head. "Ah… well… you see… I went to this bar; you know when you went to find an inn the other night, and got a little drunk." Fenris put a hand to his forehead. He could see what was coming next. The Arishok looked at Fenris, seeing what he did, then he knew this was gonna be good. "And I… eh… kind of burned of his hair." It suddenly became very quiet. Every single Qunari, including the Arishok had to use every single drop of their will power to stop them-selves from laughing. But that didn't stop the mercenaries from doing it. If you looked close enough at the bald man's head, you would be able to see burn marks. "SHUT UP" roared the bald man, but Garret answered back "But that doesn't give you the right to attack the Qunari. They have done nothing wrong to you. So be a man and defeat me in a one on one." "What? Why would I accept such a request from you?" Garret knew exactly what to answer. "What, did you courage disappear just as easily like your hair did?" You could literally see his anger pore from his body. "You and your big mouth, alright, you're on." Garret could see that he wasn't a very good fighter, so he was probably gonna cheat. He turned to Fenris and whispered loud enough so that the Arishok could hear him "He is gonna cheat, make sure you keep them busy." Fenris nodded in understanding while the Arishok went to talk to a Sten, probably telling him the same Garret told him. "Are you coming or what?" Garret turned around "Why getting cool head over there?" now he was seething with rage. "Alright, alright cool down would you?" Garret got into a fighting position before saying "May the best man win."

**TBC.**

* * *

**That's it for now wanted to update as soon as possible, and once again I am SO sorry for not updating but you know, Collage is annoying and my grandmother is turning 80 now so I'm terribly busy. Hope you enjoy this for now.**


End file.
